


Update on the updates

by RebeccaM_30



Series: Unexpected Plot Twist [24]
Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaM_30/pseuds/RebeccaM_30
Series: Unexpected Plot Twist [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Update on the updates

Hi everyone. I'm just letting you know, this story is not dead! I had planned to update after the holidays, then 2020 came and the world fell apart. 

I work at a grocery store, which makes me "essential" and I sometimes find myself working six days straight. Anyway, the next installment is being worked on and I hope it's up soon!

Stay safe out there everyone! Love ya!


End file.
